I Don't Want to Miss a Thing
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Aerosmith: Steven writes Joe a song.


**The final story for ZombieKillerLevi. Enjoy!**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing _

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping _

_While you're far away and dreaming _

Joe woke up one morning with a smile on his face. Today was going to be a good day. He just knew it. And Steven wasn't in bed when he woke up. That must mean he was planning something special or was going to pick it up. The phone was ringing. He just couldn't wait to see Steven today.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender _

_I could stay lost in this moment forever _

_Well, every moment spent with you _

_Is a moment I treasure_

"Hey Joe." Joey said after Joe picked up the phone. "Happy birthday man."

"Thanks Joey." Joe said. He got the same messages from Brad and Tom. He hadn't seen Steven yet today. He hadn't even called to tell him happy birthday. He was another year older and another year wiser. He just chose that he would stop using his vast wisdom around other people.

He set in the house almost all day without any sign of Steven anywhere. Finally he came into the house about four. He looked like he'd spent all day at the beach.

_I don't wanna close my eyes _

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

"Where were you?" Joe asked.

"The beach." Steven said. "There were some awesome waves and they said that today would be the coolest day all week."

"Well, good thing that the living room has AC." Joe said as he stormed off. Steven stood there, confused.

_Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_I'd still miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"What did I do?" Steven asked as he stood outside the room. Joe had locked himself in. He was sitting on the bed, crying at the fact that his love had forgotten one of the most important days of his life.

"Go away!" Joe yelled. He went to the tape player and turned on "You See Me Crying" in hopes to blare Steven's voice out. Didn't help that he was listening to him sing.

"Joe?" Steven asked as he knocked on the door again. When he got no response, he sighed and left. He'd go talk to the rest of the guys and see what was going on.

_Lying close to you _

_Feeling your heart beating _

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming _

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing _

"What do you mean you pissed Joe off?" Tom asked as he, Brad, Joey, and Steven set in the recording studio. That's where any of them came to think.

"Well, I went down to the beach today and came home, and he was like PMSing or something." Steven said. Brad and Joey looked at each other.

"One thing I've learned from dating guys like that..." Joey said, referring to his ex-boyfriend of Jani Lane. "Is that you never want to piss them off on their birthday."

"Their birthday?" Steven asked. His eyes got real wide as he realized what he'd done.

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together _

_And I just wanna stay with you _

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

"Damn it." Steven said as he set in his car out in the driveway. "How could I be so fuckin' stupid?" He should've realized that Joe wouldn't get this mad at him unless he forgot something important, and this was right up there with forgetting his own mom's birthday.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Steven asked out loud. He doubted it. That's when something popped into his mind. He quickly went into the house and seated himself at the piano.

_I don't wanna close my eyes _

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

Joe heard the lyrics. He didn't remember that being one of their songs. He wiped at his red and swollen eyes, then unlocked the door and went down the hallway towards the room where Steven kept his piano and Joe kept his guitars. He stood just outside the door and listened to Steven's voice as he continued to sing the song that had grabbed Joe's attention.

_'Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_I'd still miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

The words were coming out just right. Everything that he had wanted to tell Joe was going into this song. Writing songs was his way to get the message across, like he did with "You See Me Crying", "Sweet Emotion", and "Angel". He was never good at telling Joe how he felt. He was hoping that this present would make up for some of the stuff he'd done. He knew, deep down, he didn't deserve Joe. Thinking about him leaving him just made him put more feeling into the song.

_I don't wanna miss one smile _

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you _

_Right here with you, just like this _

Joe had had enough of being pissed off at Steven. He went into the room as silently as he could and set down on the piano bench by him. He touched his arm as he continued to play. Steven stopped at looked up into Joe's red eyes. Did he ever feel bad. But then Joe's lips met his. He took his hands off the keys and wrapped his arms around his waist. Joe then pulled away and turned to look at the piano.

"Play some more please." He asked. Steven smiled and went back to work.

_I just wanna hold you close _

_Feel your heart so close to mine _

_And just stay here in this moment _

_For all the rest of time_

Joe watched as Steven's fingers gracefully made their way across the keys. He smiled as he heard the shakiness in his voice. He was so nervous about screwing up that he didn't care that his "demon of screaming'" voice sounded like a pre-pubesant teenage boy. It was sweet. Tears began to form in Joe's eyes again.

_Don't wanna close my eyes _

_Don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_'Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_'Cause I'd still miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes _

Steven looked over at Joe, who was crying. Steven touched his shoulder with concern. But instead of looking at him with a huge frown across his face, there was a huge smile.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked.

"I loved it." Joe said. "This was the best birthday present ever." He wrapped his arms around Steven in a hug then kissed him. Steven then played the whole thing through again. And no matter how many times it would be considered to be the theme song for Armageddon, Joe and Steven knew that it would always be Joe's birthday present.

End


End file.
